Forged in Hell
by ConfusedSavage
Summary: The war is long over and the light has been extinguished. The savior wanders the war scared earth his sanity slowly slipping away. Half crazed he’s given a second chance at the life he’s failed.


'_thoughts'_

"spoken words"

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing please no sue.

Chapter 1

Rain fell from darkened overcast skies. Lighting arched across the clouds, flashing up above like angry gods of old. Bolts lanced down and struck blackened dead earth illuminating a world which would have been better kept dark so nothing; no man, creature, or beast would have to look at it.

A man ran through the downpour. Over outcrops of rocks and through streams blackened by ash with muscles burning like his blood had been replaced with liquid fire, he ran. He ran because there was nothing else. He refused to give up, to go quietly in the night. He refused to fall, to give up, to die. He was the savior who failed to save the world. The man was too weak to protect those precious to him.

He could hear it through the heavy patter of the rain on the dead earth. The moans and the gasping howls of the terrors hidden in the night were as loud as church bells on a quiet Sunday afternoon to him. He turned raised up his rifle and stood staring into the darkness. Just as the patter of feet on the ground and the moans, those terrible moans, came within a dozen yards a bolt of lightening burst from the heavens above and smote a dead behind him lighting it on fire and casting light on the horrid world around it. His first shot was in sync with the boom of thunder followed by another and another and another. Each shot rang out in the night followed by the all too familiar thumb of a corpse hitting the ground.

He let his breath go. Crouching to the ground he waited and listened heedless of the rain still pounding down on his thin frame. '_Constant Vigilance_.' Satisfied that no more of those things were after him he turned and began the long trek to where he knew there were caves that could be easily defended where he could get out of the rain.

Nearly an hour later he arrived, deactivating the runes he had set up years ago he slid inside. Reactivating them and checking to make sure they would hold he before he collapsed on the ground. '_Another day in paradise.' _He thought to himself. He soon busied himself setting up a fire and laying out his sleeping bag next to the fire trying to dry it out a little. Taking a can of red kidney beans out of his bag he sighed. _'That's the last one. Who ever thought that even the beans have run out, it really is the end of the world.' _ Laughing at the thought he wordlessly wandlessly cast a slicing hex taking the top off. Sniffing to make sure that it hadn't gone bad, deciding it hadn't he poured it into a small dented pot and set it atop the flame. As soon as it started steaming he grabbed a spoon and dug in eating as quickly as he could.

He survived. It was what he did and who he was. It was the sum of his life, how sad. He had grown up beat, abused, and starved. He learned to be quite to blend in, how not to anger his caregivers. His first memory, or at least the first one he could remember now, was his 7th birthday. He had the unfortunate accident of spilling a small amount of bacon grease onto his uncle's new tie. Needless to say his uncle was furious and took his belt to him until he passed out of either blood loss or pain, he couldn't figure out which, not that it made a difference. He woke up in darkness, complete and utter darkness. It terrified him so thoroughly like a all consuming void. Shaking in pain and fear in the acrid stench of his old blood and urine that soaked his small worn cot. He still remembers his thoughts with frightening clarity. _'I am Harry Potter. I refuse to die! I will live, no matter what I will live!'_

Now that he had lived he wished he had died long ago, with his friends. Fate the angry bitch couldn't or wouldn't let him go. Fate, destiny words that used to haunt him so much in the past were just that, in the past. He had failed. The wizarding world looked to him to be a savior, a knight in shining armor and he failed. It was the old mans fault really now that he thought about it. He had originally blamed himself, a natural reaction left over from his wonderful childhood. But the more the he thought about the more clear it became. The old man, Dumbledore, from the moment he had heard that thrice damned prophecy he had scheme, planned, and manipulated for the greater good till there was no hope.

For the greater good Harry Potter was sent to the Dursley's where he was starved beaten and ridiculed. For the greater good he had to kill a man at age eleven by burning his face off with his bare hands. For the greater good he had to stand against an ancient 50 foot basilisk with nothing but a bird, hat, and sword. He had to find out that his god father had been sent to Azkaban, hell on earth, because Lucius Malfoy bribed a dozen or so ministry officials. He had done so to get his hands on the Black family fortune through his wife formerly Narcissa Black. Then in his fourth year at the ripe age of fourteen he was forced to participate in the triwizard tournament. He had to face dragons, mer people, and the assorted horrors of the third task only for it to end in a confrontation with the man who murdered his parents and his insane cultists. Throughout the entire year, and all the near death experiences throughout it, he also had to deal with the hated of the majority of his school population for the belief that he had entered the tournament for the sheer fame of it. Then for the greater good he had to face the aggressive advances of a ego driven minister, a slanderous news paper, and a quite frankly crazed racist whose idea of a good time was torturing children. All this without any word from the man, Dumbledore, the man who up until this point had forced his way to be the dominant figure and protector in boys life. Then the end started. Dumbledore had finally after years of near death experiences, so much pain blood and tears decided to start sharing vital information.

Too late, far far too late. The next few years are a struggle to find all the horcrux by the time they were all found Riddle wasn't even a man anymore, he was something else. Dumbledore the idiot thought that's as far as he would go that he would stay true to the pureblood ideals which he preached. Foolish, he had never cared about blood purity. His true goal was hidden in plain sight, his self proclaimed title Voldemort. Flight from death. In the time Harry had been searching and destroying his soul pieces snake face had delved into arcane necromancy. As soon as he became powerful enough he turned that power on his own followers killing them all turning them into the beginning of his undead army, but those magicks were never meant to be used by mortal men.

The difference between common inferi and horror story zombies is like the difference between night and day. Inferi are driven away and destroyed by fire, salt or extreme trauma to the body. They are created in only two ways. Through wards to be used a defence for a object or location, or through potions to be used to attack. Zombies on the other hand have no fear, no emotions only hunger. The originals are created through rituals and from those it spreads with a single bite or drop of blood. Within five to thirty minutes the virus, the plague, kills the infected and in another minute the corpse becomes a zombie. Their fast fuckers when their fresh with all the physical capabilities of the person it used to be. Over time they slow down but never stop. The only thing that can kill them is to scramble their fucking brains.

Voldemort turned them on the world as an army but they quickly spread and infected the land. Ministries both magical and muggle collapsed and the remnants of humanity were pushed back into the corners. Harry by this time had started coming into his power. The power he should have had from the beginning. He saved as many as he could and founded a city. A new city protected from the world outside. And so he when off to fulfill his destiny. It took months to find snake face and weeks of drawn out battles and skirmishes' before Harry was able to get the upper hand. With the monster dead he returned to the utopia he had built only to find that in time he had been gone a new form of leadership had come to power. Politics and bureaucrats had infested the city with their forked tongues. When Harry had come back he was congratulated celebrated and duly ignored. It only took three years for the city, the new hope in a dark world, to fall.

It started with the all important new minister a one Randy Dingle getting caught raping a small child which he had abducted from her parents. The people rallied together and marched at the ministry building in protest only to be mowed down by soldiers and hit wizards. Somewhere along the line some rich fool had had snuck a infected family member into the city which broke free.

Since then, seven long years, Harry had been alone. Living off of scrapes of food from long abandoned towns and cities he survived. Seven years of meditation and being forced to use wandless wordless magic he grew powerful. Gathering knowledge from selvedge books anywhere from chemistry to charms his knowledge of the world grew. Finally being the man who was able to save the world but far too late to save it. The only thing he could do know was cling to life like the fool he was. His sanity slowly slipping away and his mind warping to deal with the barren solitary existence in which he now live.

Suddenly there was a light, a white light that surrounded and bathed him. The only thing he could hear was a rushing noise of wind and the rustle of cloth. Suddenly his nose was assaulted with the disgustingly sweet smell of burning incense a cooking sherry.

"Harry! Harry mate are you alright?" He looked up at a sight from his past. Ronald Weasley.

"Ron?"

"Harry! Thank Merlin your ok. What happened? One minute your fine then next you're just standing there staring at one of the crystal balls and then you just fainted."

He looked around not believing his eyes. Here he was sitting on his arse in Trelawney old classroom. "I collapsed? Damn what's this about a crystal ball."

"Ya mate, are you sure you're ok? Want to go to the infirmary." There it was his old divination classroom packed with small desks and filled fruity smelling candles. The faces of long dead friends and classmates stared back at him. The memory of grabbing the crystal ball comes to the forefront of his mind.

Falling back so he was laying spread on the floor he started laughing. _'Fate you dumb bitch if your fucking with me I swear I'll kill you! I don't care if you're an idea or deity your dead you wonderful bitch.'_ For the first time in a long time Harry felt hope again. He heard the whispers but didn't care. He was back or maybe he never left, maybe his whole life had been a vision. He didn't know and he really didn't care.

"The power the Dark Lord knows not is revealed." Harry felt himself say. The words bursting from his mouth like it was the mouth piece of something else. "The chosen one has been given the sword to slay and the shield to protect." He felt the magic leave his body seemingly evaporating from his skin. Sitting up Harry looked around looking as confused as the rest of the class.

"Harry what was that?" asked Hermione.

He looked at her surprised that she was present '_that would put this early in the third year.' _"What was what?"

"The Power the dark lord knows not and the sword and shield? What do you think I mean?"

"Sword shield? I have no clue what you're talking about"

"Its true mate you were mumbling something about a sword and shield."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You off your rocker I think I'd remember that."

Interrupting Hermione's response Trelawney exclaimed "Harry it seems you have a bit of an inner eye yourself. With a little training you might be a seer like myself."

Harry stared at her like she was crazy. "Ugghhh no thanks I have …. Ham to get to…. yea ham…" Harry muttered backing up to the trap door and slowly sliding out as everyone stared at him.

Hermione and Ron caught up with him half way down the towers staircase. "Ham Harry, you have Ham to get to?" asked an exasperated Hermione. "Couldn't you have thought up a excuse that makes some sense?"

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Youses remember Dobby!" Said the brown blur as it ran full speed into his shins.

"Of course I remember you're a hard guy to forget." When shit had hit the fan and Grimmald place was attacked Dobby had protected the surprised order, holding the deatheaters off until they had organized and called in reinforcements. The house elf eventually fell to a bone exploding hex cast by his former master Lucius Malfoy. His head exploded like a water balloon overfilled with chilli.

"Dobby so happy!" suddenly Dobby stopped and hit himself in the head "Dobby's a bad elf the great Harry Potter callses Dobby. What could I get youses? Tea? biscuits?"

"Could I get a ham"

"Dobby would be happy to be getting the great Harry Potter a ham." A lound popping noise echoed in the empty hallway.

"Harry what…" POP

"Dobby has the great Harry Potters ham!"

"Thank you Dobby."

"Youses welcome!" Exclaimed Dobby disappearing with another pop.

"See Hermione, Ham!" he held up the hand to show her. She sighed and shook her head. The silence was broken by Ron's rumbling stomach.

"Hey are you going to eat that?"

Hey yah so first time writing hope its enjoyable. I didn't really know how to do dobby so I just kinda winged it. And if there's any questions about the ham thing foods goina come up a lot. I like food and the future image im trying to show is devoid of all life including plants which makes for very little food.


End file.
